Brian's Game Wormed
by trekboy
Summary: Brian dies but Gaia won't let Brian stay dead he gets reincarnated in Worm as Taylor's Cousin with his Gamer abilities and more from Gaia
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Worm/Gamer crossover with my character Brian Trent from Brian's Game.**

 **You Died**

Brian was glancing a glowing screen surrounded by darkness, in a pillar of light

"Last thing I was walking home, from school then I was in a ID barrier I couldn't escape from, these assassins targeted Brian, it was eight on one, Brian managed to fight most of them thanks to some of his new skill books and skills he'd been working on in secret ,also their was the new elemental summon Brian contracted with Earth. It wasn't until the last one cast some void magic spell that Brian ended up here. Brian thanked Gaia and welcomed death again, well Gaia had other plans again.

 **(Ping you have a new message)**

 **Message**

 **Brian you don't do things half assed, I'm impressed your gratitude and willingness to have peace is commendable, but I can't let that happen, your to interesting and I have more fun planed for you. You are a perfect champion and I just might grant you my blessing. I plan on reincartnationing you into the body of Brian Trent, you'd be Taylor Hebert's cousin, your parents died Danny and Taylor are your only family. You'd be fifteen you'd have all your powers and abilities you have now but they'd be put back at LV. 3 sorry that's just a tradeoff. Now there are good things and bad things, Good- I'd set you up with a trust fund helping you, Danny, and Taylor, You'd help Taylor fallow her own path and be good not bad, You'd help people and make friends, BAD- This world has no Abyss Auction or any magic/ mana you'd be the only one their with it, End bringers very very bad evil things I'll give you some immunities so they can't copy you powers, no magic items there.**

 **"What do you think Gaia"**

 **"Will I be able to keep my knowledge of this world and other things, what about mana, and no skill books what about magical objects, what would I keep? Brian asked**

 **"Well I'd have to up your mana stats first I can do that easy, you would keep you knowledge of worlds and history, as for magic objects I can give you a few super abilities with severe restrictions I believe you'd call it Meta abilities in your superpower wiki, or you'd have to create your own magic objects, your fiction adaptation would have to go though but with your mind you could probably lose it and still have surprising results.**

 **"I Agree" Brian said sighing waiting for the next adventure Gaia sent him on." He didn't hear her creepy chuckle as his world was filled with light.**

 **"Your going in right after the locker incident, Taylor is in the hospital recovering, Sophia revealed that she's a ward, and Shadow Stalker, so Taylors ideals of the joining the PRT took a major hit, though she is willing to give the other wards a chance, after this you'll get a brief flashback of your life then pick some goodies and tweaks I have to do for you.**

 **Good Luck and have Fun**

 **Gaia**

 _Flashback_

 _Taylor and Brian were walking in Winslow High, it was at this time the trio decided to put Brian on their target list, Emma gratefully supplied the info she'd learned about Brian as he told her and Taylor when they were still friends._

 _"Hey gay retard" Emma said_

 _"Well looks like we have a fat ass fag here" Sophia seconded_

 _"Yeah" Madison said_

 _And so Brian Trent was included in the torment but something in Taylor snapped she'd protect Brian, and thank god the trio only called Brian names, taunted him and knocked his school books that was the limit, even they weren't stupid enough to do more then that and get convicted of a hate crime._

 **Welcome to the world of Worm**

 **Brian Trent**

 **The Gamer**

 **LV.3**

 **HP 100**

 **MP 400**

 **SP 400 (Sprit power)**

 **STR 9**

 **VIT 9**

 **DEX 9**

 **INT 11**

 **WIS 11**

 **LUK 9**

 **Skill Points 40**

 **Skills**

 **Gamers Mind LV Max**

 **Gamers Body LV Max**

 **Shun Shun Rikka LV Max**

 **Medium Mana Manipulation LV 1**

 **BoJutsu LV.1**

 **Baston skill LV. 1 (Filipino stick fighting)**

 **Blunt weapons skill LV 1**

 **Speed Reading LV 1**

 **ID create LV 1**

 **ID escape LV 1**

 **Observe LV 9**

 **Elemental Manipulation LV 1**

 **Fire Manipulation LV 1**

 **Water Manipulation LV 1**

 **Lightning Manipulation LV 1**

 **Earth Manipulation LV 1**

 **Elemental Summons**

 **Earth- name Virgo Looks like Virgo from Fairy Tail**

 **Abilities Sand and Earth creation/ manipulation, barriers, Extreme strength**

 **Water - name Blue looks like Aquarius from Fairy Tail**

 **Abilities Water and Ice Manipulation/ creation, healing water, filter poisons**

 **Note without fictional adaption Summons will still retain appearances that they have but will be back to Gnome level looking like child versions of themselves at which point you need to evolve their forms ex Gnome to Noim.**

 **Some skill books can't be taken in inventory those are Scribe, Protection magic, warding.**

 **(Gaia's Perks)**

 **Meta Summoning LV Max**

 **User possesses a dimension of infinite possibilities within themselves, from which they can summon any kind of object or entity, with any traits and abilities of any level. The entities may enter in symbiosis with the user to assist as advisers, guardians or power-sources, or emerge into existence to carry out more tangible tasks.**

 **They may have a will of their own or act as extensions of the user, their minds usually connected to better serve them. All summons share an absolute and unbreakable loyalty towards the user, being fundamentally incapable of turning against them. (Taken from superpower wiki Meta Summoning source page)**

 **Limits**

 **Cannot summon any being with control Immunity you are incapable of doing that they will be 100 percent loyal to you.**

 **Cannot summon Omnipotent beings**

 **Cannot summon through emotions, desires, or sleep must be conscious**

 **Time travel Limit 5 years**

 **Cannot Travel to Future**

 **Cannot Travel to other Dimensions, plans**

 **Can travel anywhere in the established Worm planet**

 **Limit 5 summons every six months**

 **(Can't Touch This Perk)**

 **This perk allows you to be protected from other peoples powers that can copy they're unable to copy or duplicate yours, also End bringers too, gives a limited form of Singularity**

 **(Gaia's Blessing)**

 **This perk gives you the blessing of Gaia with it you get 200 more health per level, increased health recovery, 200 more mana per every level, Increased Mana Regeneration 100 Mana per minute, and five more Stat points when you hit level 10 and every level after that.**

 **(Converter Perk)**

 **This allows you to convert magical objects, gold, skill books into Currency note once converted it can't be undone.**

 **(Money Master Perk)**

 **This perk allows you to convert your money into currency in the Worm verse and any country there, the money will be 100 percent usable, pass any test, and 100 legal, another part is you can present a lot of money to a lawyer ect and they will see that as normal and not ask question.**

 **(Please pick 14 skill books from the menu)**

 **Skill book selection**

"There's got to be over thousands of skill books here from all TV Shows, Movies, Anime" WOW Brian was doing the happy dance.

1\. Charmed Witch Skill book 2. Charmed telekinesis skill book Molecular Immobilization skill book 4. Charmed Molecular Combustion skill book skill book 6. Charmed Orbing skill book 7. Harry potter Reparo skill book Lavation skill book Unlocking skill book 10. Hp Full body bind skill book arresto momentum skill book 12. Hp Reducto skill book 13. Hp Disillusionment skill book 14. Hp Portus skill book

 **Welcome To Worm**

 **Brian dissolved into lights**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brockton Bay Hospital**

 **Rm 321**

Danny and Brian were sitting in Taylor's room, Danny was horrified his daughter was almost killed, she was in there for three days Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, Danny didn't blame Brian. Brian had his own troubles he was locked in a basement storage closet that Friday Danny thought Taylor was on her way home. His family was being hurt Danny was trying to keep his temper in check, but the school was no help and Brian and Taylor were being hurt, he was suppose to protect them.

"Brian I'm going to go get some coffee you stay with Taylor" Danny said as he didn't notice Brian's eyes get hazy as he blinked finally seeing as his memories settled into place."

"Taylor I'm so sorry it's all my fault" Brian said crying on her bandaged form

"It's not your fault, I'm just glad they didn't do this to you" Taylor said in a small voice

"Well someone kind of did I was leaving gym, when someone pushed me into a basement store room I was stuck there for hours until Mr. Hamm's the janitor found me

KNOCK KNOCK

Both turned to see Panacea the healing cape standing in the doorway

"Hello I was wondering if I could heal you, One of the nurses let me know what happened May I" Asked Panacea ?

"Sure" Both Brian and Taylor said with goggled eyes , both turned and blushed

Holding Taylor's hand she was done in a few minutes

"I fixed all the injuries you have and fixed your eyes" Panacea said

"Now I believe you wanted to be next" Panacea said

Ten Minutes later

"I fixed your eyes your liver and turned some fat to muscle, your 100 pounds lighter" Panacea said

"Thank you" Both screamed as they hugged Panacea

"Panacea can I ask you a hypothetical question, hypothetically were would one go if they were looking for someone fair in Parahuman law" Taylor asked

"Well I'm not saying anything but hypothetically you'd want Quinn Calle he's represented villains and rouges he's fair for the most part fair then most." "Panacea said.

"Good luck whatever you do" Panacea said with a wink

After Panacea left Taylor told Brian how she'd triggered her powers and Brian told her everything about being from another world and how he was reborn to help her, and for her not to hate him for replacing her Brian, both were crying into each others arms was how Danny found them.

 **One week later**

 **Family Meeting**

"I want to talk to the both of you, the school has agreed to settle they'll pay the hospital bills, but without any witnesses and just your word against theirs they'll likely get away scot free" Danny said sadly. "I want you to know we have options, now both you know Brian's parents left him a trust fund, what I haven't told you was how much it was. It was 13 million dollars, the trust allows me to take 1 million for upkeep on the house and care now I never did before but how about we start, your Aunt left instructions in her will for you to be included in it to Taylor dear. Both of you will be getting bank accounts until now I've been putting all you get from interest into collage funds for you there up to 250,000. This will be a trail if you abuse it you loose it moneys not everything. Each of you will get 3 million you can't touch that but the interest is all yours it comes to 9,999.99 per month, the reaming six will go to me". Danny said

"We're rich" Brian and Taylor screamed doing a victory dance

"You both can splurge a bit, new clothes, laptop, maybe even a cell phone, you Taylor are not allowed to buy a car, that'll be my job your almost sixteen It'll be used though" Danny said

"Well go to the bank tomorrow to meet with the manager, there's also something else your mothers will guarantees you both a spot in Arcadia High, your free to go but they have a zero tolerance policy for bullying" Danny said.

"Well go Dad, ya uncle Danny Taylor and Brian said smiling as they all hugged

 **Later that night**

 **Planning Session**

 **Super Meeting, Taylors room**

Brian was playing with his stats when suddenly they updated

Updated stats

Brian Trent

The Gamer

LV 3

HP 700

MP 1400 via Gaia's Blessing

SP 400 convert SP to MP Y/N Y

STR 9

VIT 10

DEX 11

INT 15

WIS 15

LUK 10

Stat points 40

 **Quest completion The next great step**

 **You received loot Gaia's Grab-bag**

"Huh I just completed a Quest" Brian said tapping his inventory as Gaia's bag landed on the bed.

Taylor watched in awe as Brian opened it.

Brian's eyebrow twitched as he read the note Gaia sent

 **Brian,**

 **I included a gift for you and some friends don't worry they don't have sailor moon here your secrets safe with me, also included is a wand to help with your HP spells**

 **Gaia**

"Observe" Brian said

Sailor Moon compact

This is a transformation tool this is modified to be unbreakable and only seen by yourself, the compact can store up to five costumes and no one can see your true identity when transformed it put's up a glamour, to change say moon prism power make up, moon prism power make up costume 2 to change into next stored costume, and relax you wont be wearing a sailor fuku. When you power down you get back into civilian clothes, all costumes are automatically cleaned and repaired each time. There were four other star sticks Mars. Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus

"Observe" Brian said

Brian's wand

Made by a special spell this wand contains two wand woods merged into one single piece, Rowan wood and Willow wood, Wand core Breaded unicorn hair soaked in phoenix tears 11 inches.

"So what's the plan Taylor" Brian said as Taylor grabbed the Mercury stick and pocketing it.

"First we see Quinn we set ourselves up, a base, factory space for you, set up our public cape identity's, work on some back up identity's, train, train, and train some more were not going out in either form until were ready" Brian said sounding the plan out for Taylor.

"You should get a few samples of that silk stuff made up that you thought of maybe we can use it for something." Brian said gesturing to the few black widows Taylor had making silk in the attic

 **Two weeks later**

 **PRT Headquarters**

 **Brockton Bay**

Brian, Taylor , and Quinn were going into the PRT both Brian and Taylor were going to register as Rogues.

"Mr. Calle if you and your charges will follow me please I'll take you to Director Piggot" Said a PRT officer escorting them into the building.

 **Piggot's Office**

"Mr. Calle, and your two charges" Piggot said smiling

"Yes Emily, this is Sailor Moon gesturing towards Brian, and Water Strider gesturing Towards Taylor in Mercury form, they went threw the proper procedures to register as rouges with me as their sponsor" Calle said

"Yes and there powers after we test them they'll be all set" Emily said

"Sailor Moon your a healing cape right, and Water strider you can control insects and water and Ice to a limited degree" Right" Emily said

"Yes" both said

"This is Miss Militia and Armsmaster, Panacea is here to monitor you powers and fix any mistakes" Emily said as they made there way to the med bay.

 **Med Bay**

 **PRT**

"Now Sailor Moon we've set up various patients for you to heal just do what you can" the doctor said as he started recording.

For the purpose of testing Brian's power they set up a wide verity of patients, Brian stuck to using his Shun Shun Rikka needless to say they were speechless as Brian was able to heal everything perfectly.

"Sailor Moon Water Strider won't you join the PRT wards" Piggot pleaded

"I can safely say that we will never join your wards" Brian said with a glare

"Why" Armsmaster asked

"One of your wards wronged us, we won't tell you who because if we do you'll be able to figure out our civilian identities" Taylor said

"It can't possibly be that bad" Miss Militia said

"Oh I assure you it can, she admitted her cape identity to me, needless to say I will never join you do you understand me" Taylor said as she did the temperature in the room plummeted so much so that they could see their breath.

"Mr. Calle present our contracts please we'll be outside" Brian said getting Taylor into the hallway.

 **Hallway**

"You Ok" Brian said to Taylor

"Yaugh sorry I lost my cool, oh look guests" Taylor said

"I just wanted to say it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Panacea and this is my sister Glory Girl" Amy said

"Yo nice to meet you so glad there's another healing cape now Amy can split the work with you" GG said smiling

"It'll be a pleasure to work with you both, were both Rouges" Brian said shaking Amy and GG's hands

"I'm Sailor Moon and this is Water Strider" Brian said

"So I know what you can do but what about you" GG said draping an arm around Taylor

" I can control bugs and manipulate ice a bit, I'm working on production of Black Widow silk used in costumes, it looks promising the PRT is interested" Taylor said

"WOW think of the possibilities" GG said

Quinn exited looking somewhat miffed but they left PRT.

 **Herbert home**

 **the next day**

"So did you find any bases" Brian asked Taylor looking threw her pile of real-estate book Quinn had given them.

"What about this one" Taylor said handing a book to Brian

"Hmm Brockton Bay Journal paper, five floors of offices and such full basement, printing presses in another small building, semi large parking lot, best of all It's not in Empire 88 or ABB territory and it's somewhat close to the docks and home. Looks good" Brian said high fiving Taylor they found there base.

 **PRT Meeting**

 **Piggot's Office**

"So let me get this straight we have a cape with a Trump level healing ability and not in the wards" Director Costa-Brown said to Piggot

"Yes Director" Piggot said

"What did there contracts say" Costa-Brown asked

"Well with Sailor Moon he'd agree to treat capes, but also has the right to refuse treatment, he'd be paid the equivalent of a doctor's starting salary, and he'd help the local hospitals, he can also take private healing jobs" Piggot said

"With Water Strider she'd agree to donate one spider silk shirt and pant set to all PRT solders and some more for capes" Piggot said

"Hmm this spider silk how durable is it" CB asked

"We tested it, it can stand up to standard bullets, and hollow point with leaving a bruise, it can also stop knifes and other bladed weapons of the small verity" Piggot said

"What was the extent of his healing" CB asked

"Trump level, he can heal genetic diseases, brain comas and trauma, spinal injuries, broken bones, he can regroup missing limbs to those born without them, we even presented a recently dead corpse and he was able to bring it back to perfect health" Piggot said shuddering a little.

"What's this they were tormented by one of your wards" CB said glaring a bit

"Were looking into it" Piggot said

"Your on notice this is a warning get your house in order, and if you find out anything let me know ASAP until them Sailor Moon and Water Strider have free reign, your not to touch them, if they say no back off , do anything it takes to stay on their good sides" CB said cutting the connection.


End file.
